De Juegos y Chocolates
by Scorpius no Camus
Summary: Dos almas, Dos chicos, una noche en la calida Grecia que exhalta la pasión, tanto para el amor como la pelea. LIME   Camus x Milo


Bueno, este fic nació sin un motivo aparente solo porque…bueno hay amores que nos duran toda la vida, y mi amor por la serie y en particular por Camus y Milo creo que no morirá nunca, aunque a veces quede en el cajón un poquito olvidado.

Y bueno despertó con fuerza por que hubo una continuación maravillosa de Jugando con Fuego, de Aquarius no Kari, quien es una gran escritora y persona, una increíble amiga y un gran ser humano así que bueno podría decirse que es por ella que esa flamita que no se apaga resurgió otra vez. Si lo vez Kari espero que te guste. Aunque creo me quedo meloso pero quería probar a hacer algo sin angustia de por medio entre ellos.

Estoy algo oxidada pero acepto cualquier crítica, comentario, amenaza de muerte etc. Y quizás a algunas personas se les haga raro, ver a un Camus tan apegado al bicho pero es que con el pasar de los años y millones de fics leídos creo que, dentro de su relación Milo tiene menos que perder, Camus es siempre más solitario, mas inseguro así que Milo representa eso en su vida. Seguridad y compañía sincera. Pasión y cariño al mismo tiempo.

Ah y solo para aclarar, SAINT SEIYA NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, Este es solo un ejercicio literario sin ningún afán de lucro. TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS PARA MASAMI KURUMADA Y TOEI ANIMATION.

Advertencia: La historia es del género Yaoi, es decir relación sentimental y física entre dos chicos. Yo respeto la libertad de elegir que tenemos todos, y el gusto de cada persona. Me gusta el yaoi, pero tú tienes derecho a estar en contra. Si la historia no es de tu agrado por favor regresa a la página principal de FF, seguramente encontraras algo que sea de tu gusto. La clasificación es Lime pues no hay descripciones de sexo explicito.

Buena Lectura.

**De Juegos y Chocolates.**

Athenas, Grecia; madrugada de un día cualquiera. Apenas unas horas antes de que Apolo reclame su lugar en el cielo e imponga su radiante sombra a su hermana Artemisa, diosa de la caza y la luna.

Dos jóvenes almas amparadas por la ilusoria cortina que la penumbra ofrece, a través de un abrazo, tiernas palabras, y el corazón entregado repartido a pedazos que saben a gloria, a una eternidad latente que solo es posible alcanzar a través de la fusión de dos almas, de contemplar rubíes contra esmeraldas…

Comparten una pasión inmensa, un amor puro y un vicio prohibido con sabor a chocolate y caramelo suave.

-¡Milo!- Susurra contrariado Camus, ruborizado de los pies a la cabeza. Y con un mohín indignado que más que contrariedad mueve al escorpión a la ternura.

-¿Qué? Soy inocente y lo sabes. Admítelo hermoso…yo no hago más que pasarte los chocolates; eres tú quien no adivina.- Replica en tono divertido.

-Si claro, y tu tan inocente… que te compre quien no te conoce, especialmente tan bien como yo.-

-¡Oh vamos Camie! apenas llegamos a la parte más divertida del juego, comienzas a reclamarme por cada chocolate…- Susurra contra su oído deslizando con presteza y suavidad la punta de su lengua, causando un estremecimiento delicioso en el cuerpo del aguador.

-Pero…es que…- interpone abochornado tratando de ignorar la sensación maravillosa de los dedos morenos que juguetean sobre su abdomen.

-Pero nada. Yo gane y debes honrar como buen caballero y delicioso novi…-

-¡Milo!- Censura molesto empujando ligeramente al escorpión.

-Digo como buen novio, uno muy bueno…tu palabra Camus.- Replica en tono jocoso

-Milo te advierto que si continuas con esto, hablándome así voy a tomar mi ropa, vestirme e irme a mi templo.- advierte tratando de demostrar decisión en cada una de sus palabras. Aunque no sean más que eso, palabras dichas al viento sin la menor intención de cumplirlas, pues por dentro adora cada una de las demostraciones de deseo por su cuerpo de su escorpión.

-No Bonito, no ahora que…que…- y de reojo mira hacia su entrepierna que comienza a despuntar tan viva, que incluso podría opacar al alba. Pero siempre cauto, pues una frase o palabra demasiado picante y su hermoso francés podría dejarlo solo a resolver tal problema, literalmente con sus manos.

Camus suspira apenas a tiempo de mitigar una delicada risa ocasionada por la cara de contrariedad y la aprehensión de su novio. ¿Podría castigarlo un poco más cierto? Nada de malo habría en prolongar minutos más minutos menos su tormento. Finalmente, ya que el griego es tan pícaro y ardiente, el cómo su novio tiene todo el derecho de beneficiarse por eso.

A punto de ceder ante tan tentadora idea, Camus levanta la vista y…su decisión se desvanece ante el fulgor cálido y dulce con el que las esmeraldas de Milo confrontan a sus rubíes.

-Camie…-susurra suave, lento, como si al hacerlo pudiese con su voz acariciar el alma pura de su amante. –Tú sabes cuánto te amo, que mi respeto por ti ha sido, es y siempre será absoluto. Y sé que a veces te molesto un poco por lo…- difícil aun para él encontrar un adjetivo que describa su lenguaje sin sonar ofensivo -picante de mi forma de expresarme pero…es que todo lo que tú eres, tu porte, tu carácter, tu personalidad enigmática, tu aroma exquisito, la belleza de tu cuerpo y lo terso de tu piel. La luz y profundidad de tus ojos me impacta de una forma tan vivida que…-

Suspira, acariciando levemente con el dorso de su mano el rostro galo, de la barba a la mejilla, y de esta a su frente.

-Que si no te acaricio o te toco o te beso yo…siento miedo de que no sea real. De que tú no estés conmigo y yo, tan solo este soñando o teniendo la alucinación más hermosa con la cual nada se podría equiparar. Y eso me asusta, me atemoriza hasta el infinito que algún día esto pueda acabar, y yo no pueda hacerlo más, que nunca más te sienta, que nunca más te bese, que nunca más pueda tomar por un instante divino esa parte tan intima de ti que…me hace sentir vivo, pleno en el éxtasis más puro.- culmina atropellando una silaba tras otra, tan sonrojado como lo estuviera acuario segundos antes.

-Milo…- la voz embargada de alegría, porque nada puede ser más reconfortante que saberse tan amado por su hombre, que saber que el joven griego comparte el mismo temor por que esto acabe. –Lo se amor, lo se. Y aunque no lo diga, cada una de tus…- ¿Cómo lo podría decir? –frases para halagarme en realidad…bueno yo…-

"_Odio que las pronuncies en público, y a veces me descolocan porque…nunca se como halagarte a ti, como devolver un poco de todo ese cariño que me demuestras" _siguió solo para él pues ni bajo tortura seria capaz de pronunciarlas, y herir con ello a su escorpión, Sobretodo después de que Milo le dedicara palabras tan sentidas.

Debía terminar, concluir con su idea pero ¿Cómo…? La idea de mentirle estaba fuera de toda posibilidad pero hablarle con la verdad cruda y sin reservas sería, en el menor de los casos grosero, descortés demás. Suerte para el galo que cuando el amor es sincero, profundo y de fuertes raíces no necesita de simples o efímeros vocablos para expresarse y hacerse entender al otro.

-Tranquilo.- exclama besando con delicadeza su frente y amparándolo en sus brazos. –Sé que detestas que…bueno…haga referencia a cuanto puedo enloquecer por ti al amarnos cuando los demás nos miran o escuchan. Sobretodo si los "_demás_" se refieren a Hyoga y compañía.- Un mohín de disgusto y celos acompaña al nombre del ruso. Mohín que a Camus le resulta divino, imposible de resistir.

Un ligero impulso hacia arriba y sus labios capturan los labios canelas empapándolos con su saliva, acariciando cada uno de sus pliegues con los suyos, mordisqueándolos ligeramente con toda la sensualidad que su escorpión merece. Más cuando Milo abre su boca en un convite mudo para que Camus profundice el beso, este se retira suavemente dejando perplejo al escorpión ante su repentina huida.

-Camie, ¿Qué pasa?- cuestiona inquieto.

-Nada mon beau. Solo que…se nos derriten los chocolates por el calor Mi…y yo…- mejillas que se encienden, pupilas que tiemblan, dedos que se estiran y contraen sin pausa. Todos síntomas de una timidez que impide que las palabras se formen.

Milo lo mira embelesado por un par de segundos hasta percibir lo que su pareja quiere. Eleva su ceja y una sonrisa de pura lujuria se dibuja en su rostro.

-Tú quieres seguir jugando, verdad mi precioso niño- Una afirmación rotunda disfrazada de pregunta. –Ah mi Camie, por supuesto hermoso. ¡Claro que lo haremos!- Concuerda lleno de entusiasmo.

-Lo cual me recuerda que perdiste en el último y es tu turno de pagar castigo.-

-De acuerdo- Asiente sonriendo- pero no te excedas o te juro que con uno que a mi me salga te los hago pagar todos.-

-Tranquilo hermoso. Déjame pensar, será algo muy sencillo.- Cierra sus ojos, tratando de hallar una acción que los llene de placer a ambos pero deje a Camus en desventaja y deseoso por más.

-¡Lo tengo! Quiero que te quedes muy pero muy quieto, recostado sobre las almohadas y sin emitir el menor sonido, si tratas de tocarme o tu boca deja escapar el menor sonido volverás a perder ¿De acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo. Pero Mi tú no…-

-Shhhh- Lo interrumpe el escorpión posando dos dedos sobre sus labios. Mismos que Camus besa con amor.

Sin perder tiempo, Milo retrocede sobre el colchón hasta estar a la altura del marcado abdomen galo, fija su vista en su ombligo y, relamiéndose los labios comienza a descender despacio, sin tocarlo de lleno, tan solo soplando su cálido aliento hacia el interior. Rozando apenas la piel alrededor del terso ombligo de Camus con la punta de su lengua, trazando un húmedo contorno que a cada choque de su aliento provoca que cada milímetro de piel se erice.

"_Ah por Athena, ¿Cómo puedes? ¿Cómo me haces esto sabiendo que…apenas resisto cuando rozas con tus dedos o tus labios mi ombligo?" _ Piensa Camus con los labios apretados y las manos estrujando las sabanas. Ese atrevido escorpión si que sabía como manejarlo a su antojo. Conocía cada uno de los rincones más sensibles de su cuerpo y trataba ahora de manipularlos a su favor…pero no le daría el gusto, esta vez no. ¡Por Athena que no caería en su juego aunque este fuera tan exquisito! No iba a darle la satisfacción de perder otra vez, como que se llamaba Camus de Acuario y era el caballero guardián de la onceava casa dorada.

Mordió sus labios con firmeza mientras cerraba los ojos totalmente concentrado en cada pequeña explosión eléctrica que su amante causaba en su ombligo. No iba a moverse, mucho menos a proferir sonido alguno…pero lo que Milo le hacia, ¡Dioses era tan perfecto! ¡Que apenas terminara iba a matar al desgraciado! Y disfrutar mientras durara el juego.

En tanto, el escorpión miraba de soslayo de vez en vez el rostro de su amado, sorprendido con su autocontrol y su determinación en no dejarse vencer. "_Con que esas tenemos amor mio…parece que has logrado adquirir mayor resistencia y disciplina con cada juego. Pero yo soy tu dueño mi Camus, y se como rendir tus defensas por completo ante mi encanto."_

Y sin mediar aviso, sus labios cubrieron por completo el tibio ombligo galo, alternando mordidas, chupadas y profundas succiones que en definitiva desequilibraron al onceavo custodio que no pudo evitar arquear su espalda al lamer Milo toda la extensión de su ombligo mientras chupaba la piel alrededor.

-Mmmmggfhhh…- "_¡Rayos!" _Había perdido, quizás cuantos, cinco, diez, algunos segundos más y podría alzarse como vencedor. Cierto, esa era su opción, era su salida, no muy loable pero una salida al fin y al cabo.

-¡Si! Lo hice, te vencí hermoso, aunque reconozco que en esta ocasión me diste mayor pelea.- Proclamaba un pícaro escorpión alzándose hasta quedar de nuevo rostro con rostro con Camus.

-Eso _es-cor-pio _en definitiva no fue una derrota. Y no hay nada que puedas hacer para que yo admita lo contrario. Excediste el tiempo, y eso es hacer trampa, tomaste más tiempo del que establecimos.-

-Oh vamos Camie…- Cuando cierto francés hace énfasis en llamarlo por su titulo y aún más frisea la palabra, es que en definitiva trata de tomarle el pelo.

-Debes ser un buen perdedor amor.- Y el mejor remedio para desbaratar su engaño, seducirlo. –Tú sabes _her-mo-so_ que en ningún momento te hice trampa.- Refuta Milo mientras sus dedos ascienden sensualmente por su abdomen, pecho y cuello hasta situarse en su nuca. Lambiendo sus labios con ansiedad ante la perspectiva de ese beso. Camus procura no mirarlo, procura permanecer inerte ante lo que hace pero…aún para un santo de hielo eso es demasiado apenas Milo ejerce presión para acercarlo, son sus labios los que parecen correr al encuentro de las carnosidades griegas. Y se rinde, declara su derrota al envolver al escorpión con sus brazos.

Y el contacto quema, la danza erótica entre sus lenguas se torna violenta hasta convertirse en una guerra por dominio y espacio que recorrer cada una dentro de la boca ajena. Gimiendo, estremeciéndose al contacto, mezclando su saliva con fiereza hasta fundirla en un elixir mágico.

Cuando el aire se hace necesario, ninguno de los dos podría precisar quien se haya mas excitado. Quizás Milo, escorpio siempre ha sido especialmente sensible a los toques dentro de su boca. Y Camus ha aprendido a sacar provecho de eso.

-De acuer-do…-declara aun entre jadeos el galo -Acepto mi derrota pero, es tu turno y el chocolate que debes morder lo elijo yo.-

-De acuerdo Hermoso. Tú escoge. Quizás así pueda sacarte de la cabeza la idea de que te hago trampa.- Camus tan solo arquea una de sus cejas, torciendo un poco el gesto.

-No es una idea Milo. Estoy seguro que de algún modo te las ingenias y lo haces. Pero no importa ahora, es tu turno y para que no veas cual es el chocolate que voy a tomar cierra tus ojos-

-Que los cierre Camus. ¿Acaso tu crees que memorizo toda la caja para saber de que están rellenos?-

-Pues…- El que calla otorga.

Milo resopla incrédulo y un poquitín molesto, la idea se le paso por la mente pero de eso a ponerla en practica pues…además los chocolates estaban cerrados, y era un acuerdo mutuo que la caja se abría aquí, frente a los dos para verificar que nada ni en la distribución ni en el contenido hubiera sido alterado para beneficio de uno u otro en el juego. Aunque mala táctica no era…quizás y un día de estos aprendiera con Afrodita a colocar de vuelta el celofán como si fuera de fábrica.

Pero como este no era el caso…Milo se soltó del agarre de Camus, giro su cuerpo hasta darle la espalda y recargo enfadado su cabeza contra la almohada. Si lo que el acuariano quería era un pretexto para no jugar, pues ya lo tenía. El ya no quería.

El galo tan solo pudo ver atónito como su novio le ignoraba, como se disponía a dormir enfadado acomodándose en el lecho como si estuviera solo. Y un apretón horrible en el estomago y el corazón lo hizo presa. Él amaba a Milo y por consecuencia a ese juego, como toda actividad que tuviera que ver con su bichito. Disfrutaba tanto de las caricias, de los mimos mitad osadía, mitad ternura que jamás hubiera podido imaginar que sus palabras tendrían tal efecto.

Pero ¿Qué haría ahora? Podía seguirle la corriente a Milo e imitarlo, pero eso solo garantizaba un despertar más horrible que el conciliar así el sueño, sumado a que todo esto era su culpa. Si no hubiera implicado tanto con los mugrosos chocolates y la facilidad del griego en adivinar su relleno y tan solo se hubiera dejado llevar disfrutando de todo. No lo había hecho por malicia o fastidio, solo que…en ocasiones él quería corresponder a todo el fuego de su bichito con la misma intensidad para hacerlo feliz. Por lógica si tuviera mas oportunidades en el juego podría consentirlo, podría dedicarle las mismas caricias que él le dedicaba.

Tenía que hacer algo, tratar de enmendar las cosas.

-Milo, mon amour no te pongas así. Lo siento, en serio. Lo lamento muchísimo, no quise ofenderte, si hay algo de lo que yo me siento orgulloso en ti es de tu integridad, de la honestidad con la que manejas todos los aspectos de tu vida.- Silencio, solo silencio y la ausencia que dolía de sus esmeraldas, resguardadas celosamente tras sus parpados.

-Mi…bichito mio por favor, vamos a hablar, no vamos a terminar nuestra noche así. Tenemos tan poco tiempo para estar juntos Mi- Con miedo a ser rechazado, el acuariano coloco delicadamente sus manos sobre el hombro griego, acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos la macia superficie, tratando de disipar la tensión que mantenía rígidos los músculos.

-Pues no era lo que parecía Acuario- Acuario, las cosas eran serias, y como odiaba la mención de su titulo así, en labios de su amor y de manera tan impersonal. Milo solo lo hacia cuando molesto trataba de marcar distancia entre los dos.

-Por favor, por favor Mi. Perdóname, es que yo…yo tan solo quería dedicarme a ti como tú lo haces. Hacer lo mismo, pensar en ti, en tu placer y acariciarte y besarte con la misma calidez con que tú lo haces conmigo.- Se inclino hacia Milo que aún permanecía de costado dándole la espalda y sus labios substituyeron a sus dedos, besando triste cada pedacito de piel a su alcance, humedeciendo su cuerpo con saliva y…algunas rebeldes lagrimas. Hasta depositar sobre su hombro su cabeza, ladeando el rostro hacia la puerta. Si Milo no daba señales de querer hablarle, lo mejor para los dos seria que regresara a su templo así no tendrían que despertar juntos y molestos.

-Y si fuera mejor adivinando el estúpido relleno no lo habría echado a perder, ¿Cierto?-

-Mi niño.- Replico Milo con ternura mientras sus dedos recorrían delicadamente ese rostro que amaba tanto enjugando las lagrimas, suavizando sus rasgos, disipando su tristeza.

-Camus, yo no necesito que tu hagas nada especial por mi que solo estar a mi lado, tu eres quien le da forma a mis caricias, el motivo de mi pasión, mi complemento perfecto, y soy tan feliz, tan dichoso cuando te siento estremecer entre mis brazos, cuando tu piel se eriza bajo mis dedos.- Escorpio giro un poco en la cama y enredo a Camus entre sus brazos, acariciando con destreza su espalda, distribuyendo besos suaves a lo largo de su pecho, hombros y cuello hasta alcanzar sus labios y acariciarlos con los suyos. Apenas un roce, un tímido contacto de piel con piel que termino por disipar cualquier rastro de molestia o tristeza en ambos.

-Milo…- Los pulgares de escorpio impiden que continúe hablando. No hay necesidad de continuar disculpándose por algo tan tonto, por que si el recelo de acuario fue inapropiado la pataleta de Milo fue infantil así que…

-Mi niño estamos a mano. Empatados en el marcador y solo quedan dos chocolates así que…cualquiera de los dos podría ganar o continuar iguales. ¿Quieres que sigamos jugando? Aún hay un par de cosas que yo me muero por hacerte- Inquiere Milo en tono pícaro

Camus sonríe serenamente, esa es una de las ciento veinticinco razones por las que adora a su bichito. No importa que tan profundo sea su enojo nunca dura más que un breve momento.

-Solo si…tomamos únicamente un chocolate y el sobrante me permites hacer algo para ti con el. ¿Te parece bien?-

-Por supuesto. Anda mi niño elije el chocolate que debo adivinar

-No Mi, primero déjame hacer algo con el otro para ti y luego ya desempatamos, podemos decir que estamos en un tiempo fuera del juego.- El griego asiente sonriendo y la calidez de tal gesto da la pauta para que Camus estire su brazo y tome un chocolate semi-amargo de la caja, bajo el celoso escrutinio de Milo, que expectante mira a Camus acercarse felino a él. Acuario trepa un poco sobre el cuerpo heleno y en un gesto lleno de sensualidad desliza el chocolate contra sus labios, sin chuparlo, sin derretirlo, tan solo dejando sobre estos deliciosos rastros de la golosina.

El griego apenas podía contenerse, no estaba seguro de que era lo que Camus pensaba hacer, y eso lo inhibía un poco, no quería arruinarle este momento, mucho menos provocar otro malentendido pero la ansiedad comenzaba a ahogarlo, el necesitaba esos labios, esos dulces, tiernos y cálidos labios que ahora además tenían el plus del chocolate.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado, antes de que el acuador efectuara su siguiente movimiento. Susurrando en su oído, mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con el lóbulo de su oreja, esa voz con su característico acento le demando imperioso.

-Abre la boca y cierra tus ojos. No espíes…te aseguro que te encantara.-

Milo lo miro un tanto escéptico, bueno si se trataba de que alguien tuviera chocolate embarrado, en definitiva él lo prefería en Camus. Pero un solo suspiro impaciente de Camus basto para que obedeciera.

Con escorpio a su merced, el galo mordió el chocolate a la mitad, aparto una de ellas y otra la mantuvo en su boca mientras atacaba con avidez la boca entreabierta de su bichito. Mezclando sus esencias con el dulce que se derretía entre las dos lenguas, amplificando las sensaciones de cada roce, de cada toque intimo de una a la otra, "_Que delicia" _pensaba el heleno "_Creo que hasta hoy nunca había disfrutado tanto de un chocolate, por bueno que este fuera" _Camus recorría con maestría cada centímetro de su boca impregnando mejillas, paladar, lengua y labios con chocolate que se disolvía despacio ante la fricción y la habilidad del galo para moverlo de un lado a otro al mismo ritmo del beso. Una vez que la ultima partícula del chocolate se deshizo. Ambos se separaron jadeantes en busca de aire que aliviara la presión de sus pulmones. Acariciando sus rostros mutuamente, fundiendo rubíes y esmeraldas en una explosión infinita de colores más profundos y brillantes que los del arcoíris.

-Te amo tanto Milo.-

-No tanto como yo quisiera Camie, no tanto como lo necesito, no tanto como lo deseo.-

-Bichito- exclamo conmovido Camus. – ¿Te gusto lo que hice? Así es como se come chocolate a la francesa-

-Me encanto mi niño, creo que de hoy en adelante solo consumiré chocolates de esta forma.-

-Pero recuerda que para que sea tan intenso y exquisito como hoy tienes que hacerlo con un francés de nacimiento, conmigo para mayor precisión-

La risa divertida de Milo lleno el cuarto, devolviéndose hasta sus labios en tenues y cristalinos ecos.

-Por supuesto mi ángel, por supuesto. No hay nadie más con quien yo quisiera disfrutar de un chocolate. Solo contigo, con mi ángel francés, con mi niño.- murmura con el rostro casi pegado al suyo. Perdidos uno en el calor del otro. Pero como por desgracia todo en la vida tiene un fin, un bostezo del galo rompió con la magia del momento y provoco una sonora carcajada en ambos.

-Estas cansado Camie. Creo que es mejor terminar aquí por hoy y recuperar fuerzas para el entrenamiento y la visita de Athena el día de mañana.-

-Pero aún nos queda un chocolate y el desempate pendiente, además yo aún tengo una mitad.-

-¿En serio? Pero es posible que hayas logrado hacer ese beso tan delicioso con la mitad de un chocolate…-demandaba incrédulo Milo, el beso fue tan intenso que jamás habría imaginado que solo fue la mitad del chocolate.

-Si. Nunca lo intentaría con el chocolate completo, no estaba tratando de matarte ahogado o algo por el estilo.- Replico ligeramente indignado el galo.

-Bueno podemos hacer esto, dejamos esa mitad pendiente para darnos los buenos días mañana, y jugamos ahora el desempate.-

-De acuerdo. Así que…según tu corazón, el chocolate viene relleno de…-

-Fresa, esa fruta fantástica tan pasional como tu corazón y tan deliciosa como todo tu entero.-

-Milo…- quiso rebatir un sonrojado acuariano. Aunque su sonrojo no le impidió tomar el chocolate y acercarlo a la boca del griego para que este mordiera un pedazo. Y comprobar así, si su corazonada había sido la correcta.

-Ganaste- Suspiro Acuario, dispuesto ya al castigo que su novio quisiera imponerle.

-Bien, pues tu castigo consiste en…dejar que te abrace por un instante infinito mientras tu frente se recarga en la mía yo me pierdo en tus ojos y mis brazos rodean tu cintura. Para hacerte el amor en silencio, para fundir mi alma con la tuya y repetirte que te amare no solo en mi vida, o mi muerte sino en cada resquicio de eternidad a donde mi alma llegue, que no seré feliz sino hasta encontrarte y conquistarte si alguna vez los Dioses nos conceden una vez más la vida. Que mi cuerpo no es el único medio con el cual puedo hacerte mio, porque para amarte sirven mis ojos, mi voz para acariciarte, mi simpatía que arranque a tus labios una sonrisa, mis dedos para enjugar tu llanto y mis brazos para consolarte y apoyarte siempre. Porque para poseerte, solo debo entregarme a ti por completo y para siempre.- Susurro contra su boca Milo, enlazando su cintura con sus brazos y recargando su frente en la suya.

-Milo… ¡Te adoro bicho! ¡Ahora y para siempre, por siempre!, sin ti no existo solo sobrevivo esperando con pesadez mi muerte o que tu Luz me alcance y me despierte.- completo el galo mientras recargaba su frente a la de milo y permitía que su aliento de fundiera con el del griego.

-¡Abrázame Milo! Y de tus brazos no me dejes ir nunca, ¡Nunca!, porque aquí es donde encontré la felicidad, la paz y serenidad que ansié toda mi vida. Porque tus brazos y tu pecho son las paredes de mi único y verdadero hogar.-

Y en un abrazo etéreo esas jóvenes almas se fundieron en un solo ser, un ser que jamás se extinguirá por que siempre hará falta una caricia más, un beso, una mirada cómplice, una sonrisa apasionada que haga de lo terreno algo infinito, y de lo infinito un verso eterno que solo les pertenece a ellos.

De chocolates y juegos.


End file.
